


Yet let me kiss my lord before I die

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take it like a man, soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet let me kiss my lord before I die

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere in the future.

“Kusakabe.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I have new orders for you. Listen carefully: you will have to follow them to the letter.”

 

“Of course, sir.”

 

“I order you to fuck me.”

 

Kusakabe stared. Hibari Kyouya blinked back at him.

 

“Did you hear me, Kusakabe?”

 

“Uh.”

 

“I just ordered you to fuck me,” the Cloud Guardian interrupted, in that same perfectly level tone that he used to speak to Kusakabe about the weather, or about “those idiots” in the Vongola. “I want you to push me down, strip me of my clothes and deflower me, again and again and again.”

 

“S-sir…”

 

“I am hot and bothered and horny. Reborn has the Poison Scorpion, the Bucking Horse, is busy with his family, Tsuyanoshi is occupied with Mukuro, Takeshi is fixated on the Smoking Bomb and it is beneath me to use sex toys, or to ask something like Lambo or Ryohei for sexual favors. After taking those things and your size into consideration, I conclude that it is logical for me to use you as a substitute.”

 

Kusakabe only heard about half of what Hibari was saying, and stared at the younger man as he stood up and crossed the room.

 

“I will be waiting by my bed. You have thirty seconds to respond. Else, you will be punished for your inability to follow orders.”

 

Hibari waited for exactly five and a half seconds before Kusakabe complied.


End file.
